


Решение

by Natuzzi



Series: FIFA World Cup - omegaverse [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha!Artem, omega!Igor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi





	1. Chapter 1

Никто не видел ничего абсурдного в том, чтобы альфы и омеги играли в футбол вместе. У тех и других были свои сильные стороны. Самые лучшие нападающие получались из альф, самые лучшие вратари – из омег. На поле альфы выигрывали верховую борьбу и превосходно играли на отборе. Омеги виртуозно финтили и владели дриблингом. Их связки делали игру красивее, а противостояния – напряженнее. Они всегда дополняли друг друга, как и положено альфам и омегам во всех сферах жизни. 

Абсурд начался, когда супрессанты, подавлявшие течку и гон, объявили допингом. Это было настолько немыслимо, что протестные кампании шли одна за другой. Петиции сыпались пачками. Комитеты и профсоюзы захлебывались возмущением через СМИ. На сетевых форумах обсуждали «календарики» игроков. В клубах матерились, гоняли всех на сдачу гормонов, матерились снова, перекраивали расписания игр под конкретных игроков и их потребности, доставали рецепты народных средств и матерились по-черному.

И понятно было, что рано или поздно истерика уляжется. Какая-нибудь крупная фармакологическая компания выпустит линейку новых супресантов, то есть старых под новым названием и может быть с апельсиновым вкусом вместо клубничного, но их формулу одобрят, какой бы она ни была, и все вернется на круги своя. Вопрос времени. Только времени ни у кого не было. Начинался чемпионат мира в России.

 

***

С самого утра Черчесов ругался с главврачом сборной. Они орали в кабинетах, коридорах, общих помещениях и даже на поле, внося неповторимое разнообразие в тренировочный процесс. Иногда они делали передышку, чтобы обсудить решение проблемы, внезапно пришедшее в голову кому-то из них, но когда оказывалось, что решение не подходит, они снова начинались крыть друг друга на чем свет стоит.

Их можно было понять. До матча с Испанией оставались сутки, а проба гормонов у Акинфеева показывала неумолимое приближение течки. 

– Не буду я его менять, еб твою мать! – в тысячный раз неслось над базой. 

Игорь ходил мрачнее тучи. Вообще-то его нормальный цикл прошел еще весной. Супресанты тогда уже запретили, и это не лучшим образом сказалось на месте его команды в турнирной таблице. Но он радовался, что зато чемпионат отстоит без проблем. Следующая течка придет не раньше августа, когда все уже будет позади. И тут на тебе.

Четыре года назад чемпионат еще проходил как надо, с супресантами, и все было тихо мирно. Но теперь, когда съехалось рекордное количество альф и омег, начался хаос. Не помогало даже разнесение игр по далеким друг от друга городам. Слишком много адреналина, слишком короткие промежутки между играми, постоянные перелеты тоже вносили свою лепту. Над стадионами буквально стоял сладковато-терпкий запах. И так непредсказуемая в условиях чемпионата игра приобретала характер фантасмагории. Игрокам сносило крышу иногда прямо во время матчей. 

 

***

Сам Игорь винил в своем состоянии матч с Уругваем. У их форварда Кавани точно был гон. Игорь чуял его даже с другого конца поля. А каждый раз, когда тот летел к воротам, у Игоря в подвздошье будто впивались тонкие рыболовные крючки и дергали, дергали его вперед. Даже когда игра закончилась. В тумане усталости Игорь в туннеле автоматически свернул к раздевалкам уругвайцев, и опомнился лишь когда Дзюба обхватил его за плечи и поволок в другую сторону. 

– Ничего, это ничего, – говорил он. – Проиграли, не страшно. Все по плану. Помнишь, что Саламыч сказал?..

Они все шли и шли, словно не было конца этим коридорам. Артем прижимался к нему и дышал в макушку, обдавая жаром. После игры он такой? Не остыл еще? Казалось, что там, где они соприкасаются, останутся ожоги. Но Игорь не отталкивал его. И дождался того, что жар от Дзюбы будто просочился в него через тонкую форму и стал пульсировать внутри. 

Потом он долго стоял в душе под ледяной водой, устало уткнувшись лбом в кафельную стенку. Кожа горела. Хотелось вывернуться из нее ужом. Но Игорь стоял неподвижно и только повторял про себя: Должно пройти. Еще минутку, и это должно пройти. Так уже бывало, и всегда проходило. Обычное дело. Обычное для… Игорь распахнул глаза, и его словно швырнуло из адского пламени в лютый холод. 

– Да ебать же нахер! – завопил он на всю пустую душевую, в бессильной злобе дубася кулаком по стене. 

 

***

Прямо с утра он отправился к врачу и в последней надежде попросил сделать ему анализ на гормоны. Только едва он спустился к ребятам на завтрак, стало понятно, что надежда эта была напрасной. Можно было даже результатов не ждать. Все альфы команды перестали есть, перестали разговаривать, обернулись к нему и вытянулись как по струнке. 

– Ох, Игоряшка, – покачал головой Игнашевич, первым нарушив повисшую тишину.  
– Нам пизда, – заключил Кутепов, который хоть и был омегой, но ситуацию просек моментально.  
– Это что такое? – глухо спросил Дзюба,   
– Скоро лишимся нашего основного вратаря, вот что, – пояснил ему Илья. 

Тренироваться Игорь продолжил, хотя уже через день все тело ломило и особенно проклятущие колени. Но насколько это было возможно, он пытался не обращать внимания, поскольку это были не настоящие травмы. Это было нечто естественное, от чего Игорь привык отмахиваться. И теперь организм будто мстил за долгие годы, когда Игорь контролировал все природные инстинкты омеги с помощью химии. Цикл приходится на важный матч? Прими таблетку, и отложи сей момент на недельку. Забеспокоил запах какого-то альфы? Одна таблетка – и его больше не слышно. Слишком мучает желание во время течки? Ничего страшного, пилюли загасят и его. Они все так жили, даже не подозревая, насколько тонкая пелена отделяет их от древнего могучего зова инстинктов. 

Посовещавшись с Саламычем, было решено не отделять Игоря от остальной команды, ибо до 1/8 оставалось всего ничего, и им нужны были как раз совместные тренировки. Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить участь сокомандникам-альфам, Игорь регулярно поливал себя спреем, заглушавшим запах. Спасибо боженька за маленькие милости, хоть это допингом не считалось. Однако его самого от запахов альф спрей не защищал. И до чего же они были разные! 

Меньше всего беспокоил теплый древесный запах Игнашевича. Будучи связанным альфой, тот уже не мог вызвать ответной реакции. Федька, кажется, тоже чем-то попрыскался, но Игорь все чувствовал его, как солоноватый бриз, накатывавший издалека. Денис совершенно неожиданно и грубо пах железом. Когда он пробегал мимо, у Игоря перед носом словно кто-то рассекал воздух тяжелым промасленным клинком. 

Но ярче всех он чувствовал Артема. От его запаха на языке оставалась горчинка, как от фруктовых косточек, заставлявшая Игоря все время сглатывать слюну. Но едва он успевал к ней привкнуть, как от него накатывала мускусная сладость, которая била прямо в мозг, и реальность перед глазами расплывалась на пару секунд. 

Прямо накануне 1,8 вернулись еще и те крючки, которые впервые Игорь почувствовал на матче с уругвайцами. Только теперь они были не только в животе. Казалось, что они по всему телу натыканы, а Артем просто дергает за разные, сам даже того не осознавая. И через какое-то время поймал себя на том, что следит за ним больше, чем за мячом.

Нельзя мне играть, – с тоской думал Игорь. – Свалюсь прямо в воротах на глазах у всей России. 

Это не говоря о том, что его состояние могло вызвать цепную реакцию. Альфы взбесятся от течной омеги, впадут в гон и спровоцируют остальных омег в команде. Илюха вон уже старался держаться подальше, когда выдавался момент. Остальные пока виду не подавали.

После последней тренировки многие поспешили в корпус. Игорь остался на поле и стал чеканить мяч. 

– Ну, ты чего раскис совсем? – спросил подошедший Игнашевич.   
– Ничего. Придется вам с другим вратарем выходить.  
– Ну еще чего! Ты тут мне не придумывай!

Игорь хмыкнул в ответ, отправил мяч ему, и они начали перекидывать его друг другу. 

Подошел Артем. И Сашка. Подтянусь Илья с Ромкой. Марио с Денисом уже шли к корпусу, но увидев это собрание вернулись. Вскоре все стояли кружком, забавляясь неспешной чеканкой. 

– Может, попробовать какое-нибудь народное средство? – спросил Головин. – Ну, чтобы не химия.  
– Нет от этого народного средства, – оборвал его Игнашевич.  
– Почему же, есть, – заметил Кутепов. – Альфа. 

Все дружно посмотрел на него, и мяч, оставленный без внимания, улетел в сторону. 

– Смешная шутка, Илюх, – пробурчал растрепанный Артем. 

Его лицо блестело от пота, короткие волосы слиплись и торчали маленькими пиками. Аромат от него почти заглушил все остальные запахи, и Игорь уже незаметно пытался дышать через рот. 

– Никаких шуток, – холодно сказал Илья. – И между прочим, уругвайцы так и сделали.   
– В смысле? Подложили кого-то под своего форварда? – удивился Игнашевич.  
– Типа того.   
– Кто сказал?   
– Док наш. Я слышал, когда они с Черчесовым на поле выходили.  
– Испанцы тоже, кстати, – добавил Денис.

На него устремились удивленные взгляды, и мяч снова чуть не улетел за круг. Артем подхватил его носком, и они продолжили.

– А у них-то кого снесло? Нормально на прессухе выглядели.  
– Я не знаю.   
– Ну да как же, – усмехнулся Смолов.   
– Правда, парни, мне сказали, но без конкретики.   
– Ну ладно, в этом есть один плюс – у них все стабильны, – сказал Артем. – Значит, на Игоря никто не бросится.   
– Из них – нет.   
– Мы не станем тоже.  
– Ты вряд ли сможешь это контролировать, дружок, – заметил Игнашевич.  
– Я – смогу, – глухо отрезал Артем.   
– А слышал, как у немцев вратарь через все поле к омеге ломанулся? Тоже наверное думал, что сможет.  
– Не знаю, что у них там произошло.  
– Да я тебе скажу, что произошло.  
– Хватит, – остановил их Игорь.

Он поймал в руки летящий к нему мяч. 

– Илья прав, альфа – это единственное средство. – Он подумал и добавил: – И я хочу выйти на поле. Я хочу играть и хочу победить. 

Он бросил мяч Игнашевичу, и не глядя ни на кого, поплелся в корпус.

 

***

Артема за дверью Игорь почуял раньше, чем тот постучал. Гораздо раньше. Сначала, только почуяв его, Игорь испытал некоторое облегчение. «Я рад, что это ты», – признался он и себе в том числе, и собирался сказать это и Артему тоже. Но время шло, тикали стрелки на стенных часах, а Артем все стоял там совершенно неподвижно. Не хочет, – решил Игорь. И осуждать его он не мог. Кому понравится, когда ты вынужден с кем-то спать? А уж Дзюба за свою карьеру столько всего сделал вынужденно, что ему это должно было претить вдвойне. И Игорь отнесся бы к этому совершенно спокойно, если бы терпкий запах альфы не просачивался во все щели и не дразнил, как щекотка. Если бы не его собственное облегчение, когда он только понял, кто стоит за дверью. В сердцах, он пнул журнальный столик, и ваза стоявшая на нем разбилась вдребези.

В дверь тут же раздался стук. Игорь вскочил, чуть было не угодил ногой в осколки и, едва избежав этого, раздраженно хватанул кулаком по столу. Потом он все же открыл дверь, и Артем влетел внутрь, настороженно осматриваясь.

– Что за шум? – спросил он. 

Его взгляд упал на осколки посреди комнаты. 

– Разбилась, – буркнул Игорь. – Что, короткую спичку вытащил?   
– Спичку? – не понял Дзюба, а потом его голубые глаза расширились. – Нет! Ты что?! Мы бы никогда так с тобой...  
– И что тогда ты тут делаешь? 

Дзюба нахмурился.

– Я серьезно, Тем, – сказал Игорь. – Ты пахнешь. Я скоро просто ебнусь из-за этого. Не хочешь помочь, будь добр, хотя бы не делай хуже.  
– Ты тоже пахнешь, между прочим! – выпалил Артем. – Ни хера твой дезик не работает.   
– Я его смыл, – немного растерянно сказал Игорь. – В душе был.  
– Он и раньше не работал. Там на поле, ты был… как вазочка с конфетками. – Артем шагнул вперед, заставляя Игоря отступить. – И сейчас, так сладко пахнешь.

Игорь подумал, что если бы у него была полноценная течка, а не это неопределенное якобы предцикловое состояние, Артем бы с ним сейчас не разговаривал. Скорее всего, он бы уже не помня себя вколачивал его в матрас. И от этой мысли живот скрутило, а между ягодиц мигом стало влажно. 

У Артема дрогнули ноздри, и он, не сдержавшись, застонал.

– Хорошо, что это будешь ты, – все-таки сообщил ему Игорь.

Артем склонил голову, как бык, готовый броситься на красную тряпку.

– Я им сказал, что никто тебя не тронет, кроме меня, понял? 

 

***

В итоге все происходило именно так, как и предполагал Игорь. Он лежал на животе, а Артем сковал его полностью, сжал ноги коленями, прижал ладонями плечи и, не давая двинуться, въезжал в него быстро и размашисто. Игорь плыл от его стонов, комкал простыню и чуть не рычал, когда Артем иногда замедлялся, чтобы слегка сменить угол.

Потом он склонился к Игорю и прижался открытым ртом к загривку, прямо возле железы, на которой альфы оставляют свои метки. Этого нельзя было допустить ни в коем случае, но только от мысли, что Артем сейчас сожмет челюсти прямо там, Игоря пробила дрожь. 

Артем истолковал это по-своему. Он вдруг остановился. 

– Игорек, Игорь, сладкий мой – зашептал он, обхватывая его поперек груди. – Я не буду, не буду... Но ты же мой омега, да? Скажи, что ты мой.

Он поцеловал его там, потерся носом, прижался губами, и Игорь вскинулся, приподнимая их обоих, хотя казалось под этой каменной глыбой ему не шевельнуться. 

– Дай перевернусь, – выдохнул он. 

– Да…

Артем медленно вытащил из него член, и Игорю пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать разочарованный стон. Ему бы хотелось остаться в прежней позе, и чувствовать кромку зубов у шеи, но мозг был не настолько затуманен, чтобы так рисковать. Он перекатился на спину и наградой ему стал шикарный вид Артема, который стоял на коленях между его ног. Он тяжело дышал, широкая грудь вздымалась, вены на руках вздулись, а блестящий от смазки член был прижат животу. Игорь невольно облизнулся.

– Ух ты… – выдохнул Артем, осматривая Игоря голодным взглядом. Ему тоже нравилось то, что он видел. – Дай-ка я…

Он схватил Игоря за лодыжки, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и снова вставил ему.

– Ох бля-я, как же хорошо…

Он обхватил было член Игоря, собираясь подрочить ему, но тот оттолкнул его руку.

– Не трожь, – прохрипел он, едва шевеля языком. 

– Ладно, – легко согласился Артем, – Ладно. Ты всегда без рук любишь? Блядь, как круто. Скажи…

Игорь закинул руку на лицо, пытаясь закрыться, но Артем не позволил.

– Нет, – неожиданно жестко приказал он, и, схватив за запястье, отвел ему руку за голову. 

Игорь не стал сопротивляться. Просто зажмурился, но насчет этого Артем не возражал. Он продолжал что-то говорить, иногда склонялся к нему, складывая его пополам и опаляя лицо жарким дыханием. Игорь кончил, когда он неожиданно укусил его. Не в нужное место, просто в шею. Но обманка заставила выгнуться, вскрикнуть и спустить без единого прикосновения.

А Артем даже темпа не сбавил. Он подхватил Игоря под поясницу, немного приподняв над кроватью, и запрокинув голову, продолжал его трахать. Игорь рассматривал его, полузакрыв глаза. Ему бы хотелось его приласкать, погладить по груди и животу, но он даже руку был не в силах поднять, и только облизывал его взглядом. Наконец, Артем начал сбиваться.

– Я уже, сейчас… Игорь, пожалуйста, можно я внутри? 

Нельзя. Этого делать было нельзя. Но Игорь едва заметно кивнул – да, давай. И только он подал ему знак, все закончилось. 

 

***

– Ты раньше не спал с омегой? – спросил его Игорь позже.

Они лежали на кровати, Артем привалился к нему спиной, положив голову ему на плечо. 

– Да. То есть нет.

Игрь фыркнул, целуя его в макушку.

– Так да или нет?  
– Нет. – Артем поерзал. – Я спал с женщинами.  
– С женщинами? – удивился Игорь.  
– А что такого?  
– Да ничего. Просто обычно женщины не связываются с альфами и омегами. От нас для них мало проку.  
– Чего это?  
– Ну как чего. Отношения с нами бессмысленны, мы в любой момент можем уйти, залететь они от нас тоже не могут.  
– Так в том-то и цимес. 

Игорь задумчиво посмотрел на потолок. Это было не та тема, которую ему хотелось бы обсуждать. Но и спать не хотелось. И прогонять Артема тоже. Еще впервые за несколько дней у него ничего не болело, из коленей будто выдернули два засевших там ржавых гвоздя, а тело стало легким, как суфле. И он желал наслаждаться этим состоянием.

– У меня все еще стоит, – пожаловался Артем.

Игорь посмотрел вниз. Член Артема и правда был все также готов к бою.

– Так бывает от смазки омеги.   
– Мда?   
– Давай помогу.

Игорь обхватил его у основания, крепко сжимая, и Артем запрокинул голову, с обожанием глядя на Игоря. И тот подумал, что они до сих пор так ни разу и не поцеловались. И это надо было срочно исправлять.


	2. Chapter 2

Ему никто ничего не сказал наутро. В коридоре Игорь встретился с Черчесовым, тот внимательно посмотрел на него и только хлопнул его по плечу. Парни на завтраке вообще не подали виду. Все обсуждали стратегию игры, хорошую погоду в Москве и газон в Лужниках. Артем сел рядом с Игорем, но и этот факт остался без единого комментария. Будто не было ничего. 

Игорь тоже попытался сделать вид, что ничего не было. Это оказалось легче, чем он думал, при Артеме-то рядом. И день матча пролетел незаметно. Разминка, отдых, легкий обед, автобус в Лужники. Недолгая прогулка по газону, и вот уже пора переодеваться. Воздух в раздевалке будто звенел. 

– Мы будем биться, – коротко сказал Игорь, оглядывая свою команду. 

Они и правда сейчас выглядели, как маленький отряд, собиравшийся броситься грудью на амбразуру.

Туннель. Гимны. Рукопожатие двух капитанов. Восхитительно нейтральное, почти стерильное, несмотря на то, что один из них был альфой, а второй омегой. Игорь вдохнул полной грудью и не уловил в воздухе абсолютно ничего, что заставило бы его потерять контроль. Именно тогда он почувствовал эту легкость, сродни предвкушению, которое нарастало, нарастало, и вот финальной точкой – отбитый решающий пенальти. Артем подхватил его на руки на глазах у всего мира, и счастье в его глазах умножало чувство победы раз в десять. 

Только отпраздновать не удалось.

Едва Игорь перешагнул порог раздевалки, его увели на обследование насчет допинга. Следовало ожидать этого, ведь пару дней назад ему делали анализ через централизованную систему ФИФА. Там все знали о его срыве и о приближающейся течке и имели право подозревать, что он принял что-то. Вежливый инспектор позволил ему принять душ, карауля за дверью, чтобы никто не вошел. Потом Игорь оделся, и его проводили к машине, не дав даже перекинуться парой слов с командой. 

В медицинском центре, где обосновались инспекторы ФИФА, все тоже было предельно учтиво. Большинство сотрудников были бетами, попадались омеги, и никто из них не беспокоил Игоря. Зато еще слишком бурно кипела в крови радость победы. Сердце колотилось, руки подрагивали, а эйфория медленно переплавлялась в жар совершенно иного рода. Не стоило забывать, что связь с альфой усмиряла гормоны, но фактическое наступление течки не отменяла. Если бы врачи потерпели с анализами хотя бы пару часов, им бы невооруженным глазом стало видно, что никаких супресантов Игорь не принимал. 

Впрочем, его и так отпустили довольно быстро. Привыкли уже, наверное, что команды приноровились решать эти проблемы, как назначено природой. Перед тем, как Игорь уехал, главврач в окружении медсестер вышел поздравить его с победой. По-дежурному коротко, но вполне искренне. А потом его отправили на базу.

Уже в машине от шофера Игорь узнал, что ¼ им играть с Хорватией. Это известие не доставило никакого беспокойства, в конце концов, до той игры оставалась целая неделя, и у него были более важные проблемы. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Низ живота пекло, в бедрах нарастала какая-то болезненная слабость, хотелось потянуться, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения. Игорь закрыл глаза и представил, как встает на колени, расставляет их широко и прогибается в спине до предела, подставляясь альфе. Даже эта мысль приносила облегчение. Не уменьшала боль, а делала ее какой-то другой – колючей и дразнящей.

Он попытался вспомнить Артема и его запах. Как он щекотал ноздри, и как легко дышалось, когда Артем прижимал его к кровати, и казалось вот-вот придавит.

Можно ведь сейчас пойти к нему.

Комендант базы, естественно, не откажется дать ему запасной ключ от комнаты Артема. И Игорь мог в деталях представить, как проходит мимо собственной двери и идет дальше по коридору, заворачивает за угол, отпирает замок, раздевается рядом с кроватью, на которой во всю ширь раскинулся Артем, а у Игоря не было сомнений в том, что тот спит в позе морской звезды, и забирается к нему. Он вцепился в кожаное сиденье до побелевших костяшек, только чтобы сдержаться и не сунуть руку между ног.

Но внезапно его отпустило. Приступ стих, оставив после себя только слабость. Это ненадолго, но Игорь радовался, что теперь может хотя бы дотерпеть до базы, не шокировав шофера. Он прижался лбом к стеклу. Оно было холодным из-за работавшего в салоне кондиционера. А снаружи стояла ночная жара. Там мелькали фонари и лился победный гул из каждого несущегося рядом автомобиля.

***  
К Артему Игорь не пошел, убедил себя, что в его состоянии засыпать рядом с альфой идея весьма плохая. Но оказалось, это было и не нужно. Артем нашелся в комнате Игоря. Тот почуял его прежде, чем разглядел в темноте. Горький запах страха и беспокойства полез в ноздри, как только Игорь перешагнул порог, но даже от него в пояснице снова сладко заныло.

– Тем? – позвал он.

Ему ответило глухое рычание, похожее на… да, на храп. Игорь прикрыл дверь и шагнул вглубь комнаты. Артем спал. По всей видимости, он ждал Игоря, сидя на краю кровати, а потом откинулся на спину, и, не совладав с усталостью, заснул прямо в этой позе. Игорь с усмешкой отметил, что был прав – Темка реально раскинул свои ручищи на всю ширину кровати. 

И было почти как в фантазии. Вот спящий Артем перед ним, а он сам раздевается возле кровати. Оставалось только разбудить его, и случится все остальное. Или еще можно отправить его восвояси… Но склонившись над ним, Игорь решил этого не делать. Даже в смазанных темнотой чертах лица виделась усталость и тревога, и Артем заслужил отдых. И сам он тоже. Наверное. Трудно было сказать, чего ему хотелось сейчас больше – трахаться или спать. Или есть, например. Дурацкое состояние. Таблетку бы, и хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя вменяемым человеком. Игорь вздохнул и решил, что тоже будет спать. 

Он забрался на кровать, подхватил Артема под мышки и за два рывка подтянул его на постель полностью. Артем что-то пробормотал, перевернулся на бок и затих. Игорь лег к нему лицом и мягко очертил пальцем его рот, задержавшись на ложбинке на верхней губе. Потом также невесомо провел по искривленной переносице, от кончика носа до складки между бровями. Возможно, заснуть сейчас рядом с альфой было как раз самой лучшей идеей.

***  
Из сна Игоря вытолкнул скрутивший живот спазм. Он со стоном разлепил глаза. Его трясло. Сердце колотилось, вставший член пульсировал, а между ног было мокро. Горячая смазка уже просто лилась из него. 

– Сука, – прохрипел он.

Сбоку послышался тяжелый вздох, и Игорь скосил глаза.

Артем стоял рядом с ним. На четвереньках. Припав на руки и низко опустив голову, словно зверь, готовый броситься на добычу. За окном уже светало, и в сумрачном свете Игорь очень хорошо видел, что глаза у Артема налились кровью, а зрачки расширились до предела. Гон. Его течка все же спровоцировала альфу. Игорь хищно оскалился и, отпихнув в сторону сбитую, пропитанную его соками простыню, раздвинул ноги.

А в следующий раз он пришел в себя от голода. Игорь сел на постели и оглянулся. Было светло. Очень ярко. Игорь закрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь привыкнуть. Проморгался. И стало очевидно, что он находится не в той комнате, где засыпал. Держась за урчащий живот, Игорь сполз с кровати. Поморщился от саднящей боли в заднице и подошел к окну. За окном росла пальма. За широкими листьями-лапами ничего больше не было видно, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять – это не Москва. 

В памяти вдруг вспыхнуло. Вот Артем хватает его за лодыжки и переворачивает одним движением на живот. Трахает его сзади, одной рукой вжимая его голову в матрас, а другой поддерживая под живот. Вылизывает ему ноги, проникая языком между пальцев. Жарко припадает губами к припухшему отверстию, почти высасывает из него мазку смешанную с собственным семенем. 

Игорь опустил глаза. Его бедра и подвздошье были в синяках от пальцев и укусов. На груди тоже сияла россыпь засосов. И он рефлекторно схватился за шею сзади. Под пальцами оказалось гладкая кожа. Метки не было. Артем искусал его всего, живого места не оставил, кроме самого важного. Почему? 

За спиной скрипнула дверь, и Игорь оглянулся. Артем. Он выглядел осунувшимся и сутулился больше обычного, но заметив Игоря, просветлел лицом.

– О, ты проснулся.

Он в два шага пересек небольшое пространство между ними и как-то слишком осторожно положил руки ему на плечи. 

– Где мы? – спросил Игорь.  
– В Сочи.

Игорь быстро прикинул.

– Сколько?..  
– Три дня. Игры еще не было.

Осталось значит четыре. Мало, но сойдет. Ему уже приходилось восстанавливаться после течки за короткий срок. Да, с помощью химии, но он справится и без нее. 

– Я особо ничего не помню, – говорил между тем Артем, нависая над ним. – Нас Черешня нашел. Говорит, Саламыч вызвал каких-то докторишек от ФИФА, и они нас перевезли сюда. Своими какими-то методами. Не помню. 

Игорь поднял на него глаза. 

– Ты как? – спросил он.

Артем осекся.

– Да ничего. Очнулся пару часов назад, жрать хотелось, жуть.

Игорь вспомнил, что разбудило его самого.

– Точно, жуть, – подтвердил он.  
– Ну, может, спустишься поесть?

Игорь кивнул. 

Артем убрал руки с его плеч и, отступив на шаг, окинул голого Игоря взглядом. Странная, почти неловкая атмосфера, которая воцарилась между ними, пока они вели этот «светский» диалог, вдруг дала трещину. Артем напрягся, от него потянуло густым мускусом, а взгляд стал опасным, прямо как перед пенальти.

– Доволен? – с усмешкой спросил Игорь.

И Артем наконец-то расплылся в улыбке.

– Доволен, – подтвердил он.

«Почему ты не пометил меня?» – хотел спросить Игорь. Но сдержался. Это можно было оставить на потом.

***  
Игорь наверстывал форму быстро. Но это стоило ему практически всего времени, когда он бодрствовал. И его и Артема гоняли с минимально необходимыми перерывами. Остальную команду, впрочем, не намного меньше. В перерывы остаться наедине не получалось, и в довершение картины их разогнали спать по разным комнатам, раз уж самая острая стадия была пройдена. Игорь старался держаться рядом с Артемом на пробежках. Его запах успокаивал. Хотя ничего специфического, как в первые дни, он больше от него не чувствовал. Ушла горечь, ушла сладость, теперь это был просто… Артем. Но запаха само собой было недостаточно, а так и незаданный вопрос начинал разъедать изнутри.

На завтраке за день матча, когда Игорь в кой веки раз остался за столом один, к нему подсел Игнашевич. 

– Чего вы с Темычем кислые такие оба? Давай взбодрись, – он потрепал Игоря по плечу. – Ну да, не в подходящий момент вас накрыло, но ты только подумай – вдруг ½? И у вас будет пара выходных…  
– Он не укусил меня, – внезапно для самого себя выпалил Игорь. И уже рефлекторно потер себя за шею.   
– О, – Игнашевич снова похлопал его по спине, но теперь скорее утешающе. – Ну, так бывает…  
– Бывает? То есть бывает так, что альфа в гоне не кусает омегу? 

Игорь слышал о таком впервые.

– Бывает, почему нет. Чувствуешь сопротивление…  
– Какое сопротивление, Серег? – Игорь начинал закипать. Сдерживаемое напряжение давало о себе знать. – Я не помню, как в Сочи оказался. И уж точно я бы не мог сопротивляться.  
– Я имею в виду не физически.

Игорь молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

– Да чего ты смотришь? Я не знаю, как это происходит. Просто знаешь, что еще не пора, и все.

Игорь отвернулся от него. 

– Мне кажется, он не особо заинтересован.   
– Темка? Не заинтересован? Ты совсем что ли? Ты хоть знаешь, как он орал тогда на нас. Ну, когда вы в первый раз.  
– Он говорил, что не спит с омегами, только с женщинами. 

Игнашевич фыркнул.

– И ты решил, что он не заинтересован, потому что спит с женщинами?  
– Ну… да? Никаких обязательств. Очень удобно.  
– Я те просто поражаюсь, Игорян. – Игнашевич даже руками развел. – Ты же не просто так капитан у нас, ты каждого новичка просчитываешь на раз-два, а тут… как какой-то чурбан бесчувственный, ей-богу.

Игорь недобро прищурился.

– Альфы не спят с омегами, если хотят подождать, пока не найдут своего, – донес до него свою мысль Игнашевич.  
– Серьезно? – Игорь скептически хмыкнул.  
– Может, не все. Наверняка не все. Но я например не спал. С бетами в основном было, с женщинами пару раз только.

Все раздражение у Игоря испарилось тут же. Стало даже как-то неловко. С самим Артемом значит ссал поговорить, а на человеке, который вообще не при делах, решил выбеситься. 

– Прости, я не знал, – насколько возможно ровным голосом сказал он.  
– А я не планировал тебя посвящать! – Серега вдруг отъехал от него на стуле, так что ножки скрежетнули по полу на всю столовку, и подскочил как ужаленный. – Да ну тебя нахуй! Раскрутил меня на эту ебанину… Как же бесят иногда эти ваши омежьи штуки.

Он развернулся и обиженно бурча что-то себе под нос пошел к выходу под изумленным взглядом Игоря. У двери он остановился и бросил через плечо:

– Подымай зад, давай, тренировка через 10 минут уже.

Игорь криво ухмыльнулся.

В раздевалке он застал только Илью, который уже обувался. 

– Что с Игнашевичем? – спросил тот, заметив Игоря.   
– Что?   
– Забежал сюда, увидел меня и сказал, что еще одна омега, и он свихнется. Но по-моему уже.  
– Ммм, понятия не имею. – Игорь отвернулся к своему шкафчику, но потом вдруг решил спросить. – Слушай, такой вопрос. Ты знал, что некоторые альфы не спят с омегами, пока не найдут какого-то одного для связи? Ну и спят по ходу дела с бетами или женщинами?

Илья, не глядя, пожал плечами.

– И что такого? Некоторые омеги тоже так делают.  
– В самом деле?

Илья не ответил, продолжая сосредоточенно возиться со шнурками на кроссовках. И глядя на его краснеющие уши, Игорь добавил:

– А еще он сказал, что я бесчувственный чурбан.  
– Ааа, – понимающе протянул Илья, выпрямляясь. – Ну, это не правда. Ты не бесчувственный чурбан. Ты слепой чурбан. Это разные вещи.  
– Эй! – возмутился Игорь, разводя руками.  
– Обнять тебя? – с деланным сочувствием предложил Илья.  
– На хер иди.

Илья запрокинул голову и расхохотался. А потом вылетел из раздевалки, пока Игорь не запустил в него собственной кроссовкой. 

На тренировке Игорь наблюдал за Артемом. Тот вел себя… ну как Артем. Поспевая везде. Шумно. Стремительно. Порой обманчиво нелепо. Мило. Поглядывал иногда в сторону ворот. И Игорь думал, что наверное он и впрямь слепой, раз не может его разгадать. Есть ли шанс, что Артем в точности также не может понять его? Хотя чего там понимать? Он же лег с ним в постель за несколько часов до течки. Как это вообще можно истолковать двояко?

Только вечером, когда от всех этих нервов он не мог заснуть, из глубин сознания прорвалось еще одно воспоминание. Они появлялись в эти дни внезапно и хаотично. Словно он иногда выныривал из глубокого озера, в котором тонул, и на какую-то секунду взгляд выхватывал новую подробность. Но пришедшая этой ночью была особенно яркой. Артем был на нем и в нем, двигался мощно и властно. Но обнимал очень бережно и все время повторял: стань моим, я прошу, прошу тебя, Игорь, будь моим…

А Игорь не помнил, что дальше. Ворочался на кровати, изнывал от жары, не мог заснуть и не мог вспомнить – он ответил ему?

 

***  
А потом они проиграли хорватам. Слабым утешением было то, что их проигрыш, как и прошлая победа, были абсолютно чистыми, без всяких гормональных заскоков. Просто соперникам повезло чуть больше. Однако успокоиться это не помогало. И самым болезненным было даже не поражение, не утраченные возможности. Невыносимее всего было видеть совершенно разбитую команду. Игорь был не в силах помочь каждому из них. Но как помочь Артему он знал. И заодно себе. 

Лезть к нему в автобусе Игорь не стал, нашел его уже на базе, в пустом спортзале. Артем сидел на тренажерной скамейке, опустив голову. Почуяв появление Игоря, он шмыгнул носом и собрался в комок, будто хотел закрыться в невидимом коконе. И Игорь решил, что не станет тянуть и объяснять. И сейчас никто из них все равно не способен на выяснение отношений. 

Игорь решительно подошел к Артему и взял его за руку. 

– Пойдем, – сказал он.

– Куда? 

– Спать. Поздно уже.

Артем мотнул головой. 

– Не хочется. Не засну сейчас.

– Тебе не хочется, мне хочется. А ты же мой альфа, ты должен быть со мной.

Когда Артем посмотрел на него, глаза у него были такими большими, словно он увиден нечто абсолютно невероятное.

– Я?.. – начал он и запнулся.

– Мой альфа, – закончил за него Игорь. – А я твой омега. Да?

– Да! – чуть ли не выкрикнул Артем, подскакивая со скамейки.

– Хорошо, с этим разобрались. Теперь пойдем.

Игорь развернулся, но Артем не дал ему ступить и шагу, а немедленно сгреб сзади в охапку. 

– Ты зараза, – зашипел он ему на ухо. – Чего ты ходил, будто не при делах?! 

Он почти тряс его, и Игорь не сопротивлялся.

– Ты не укусил меня, – спокойно сказал он, запрокидывая голову. 

– Я!.. – Артем даже задохнулся от возмущения. – Да ты же!.. Игорек… – Артем вдруг выдохнул и как-то расслабился, коснулся губами его шеи, прямо там, где нужно. – Я так хочу…

– Давай, – согласился Игорь. – Только не здесь. Пойдем, сделаем все, как надо.

До самолета в Москву оставалось еще несколько часов.


End file.
